


the one time azami tried to be sneaky

by grayveyard



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i cant tag im so sorry, ish, lowercase intended, mentions of some of the other characters - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayveyard/pseuds/grayveyard
Summary: "well you didn't give me the time to kiss you back, so i took matters into my own hands."
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	the one time azami tried to be sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> just smth that i had to write bcs i like it when azami is embarrassed
> 
> i hope u enjoy sneaky kissing(ish) mukuaza awa

times where azami's gaze would mindlessly fall on muku's lips were nowhere near a few, much to his own embarrassment.

he'd always avert his gaze elsewhere each and every time, only to have it back on the pink haired boy just a few seconds after. a hopeless sight, but he wouldn't even dare to let his gaze stay any longer before thoughts like _kissing_ be even more prominent in his mind, just the faint gestures he imagined was enough to turn his face to be as red as a tomato.

there were times where he admitted to such thoughts, desires. times where he gave in and managed to kiss the older, still stumbling here and there, listening to whatever his instincts told him to do. times like that can be counted by his fingers, and how much he'd pay just for this very second can be counted as one of those times.

"do you think the cake will be done when the meeting is done too?"

azami gulped down his thoughts before shrugging to answer the pink haired boy sitting beside him, "probably."

both him and muku were in charge of the cake omi had originally started baking, left in the oven after sakyo suddenly called him to start a meeting. some of the older ones were present, along with each troupes' leaders and the director, as they sat on the dining table.

so there were a few too many people for azami's courage to give the boy beside him even just a quick peck on the cheek. he tried to listen to the meeting—as boring as it was—to let his mind off of his thoughts toward muku, still sneakily glancing the older who was also in his own little world. every time his gaze fall back to muku, the determination to hold off his _loving_ gesture was reduced by a few percents.

the thought of being completely laughed upon by his friends and company members wasn't pleasant, not even the least, but the thought of putting his lips on muku, just a brief second, was enough to put his mind at pure bliss— albeit the warmness that grew on his cheeks the minute he noticed his own imagination. he wanted to ignore it, simply kept it on his own and at the back of his head, putting it on hold at most. but he just... _couldn't_.

"muku-san," azami kept his gaze on the group meeting before him, being overly aware by each person there.

"what's wrong?" the older responded. azami now felt muku looking at him, which was what he was waiting for. the boy went back and forth from the meeting and to muku, before quickly kissing—if that would even be counted as a kiss— muku. that peck didn't even met the other's lips, simply grazing the upper part.

azami threw his head away not even a second after, bewildered by both the embarrassment that coursed through out his body and the fear of getting seen by the others. the boy checked the group, probably forgetting to check on muku himself. a breath of relief escaped his lips, the group was so caught on the topic that they weren't even paying attention to anything else.

and that was when the embarrassment completely hit him.

"i'm so sorry, please forget about that.." those words came out muffled, seeing how he hid his face by lying it directly onto the kitchen counter. the azami that was so scared about being seen couldn't even see his lover's reaction on what he did. he wanted to make up the fact that this him, the him that suddenly initiated kisses, wasn't anything out of the ordinary. but his own classmates that he barely even talked to would _know_ that this was nothing ordinary.

his ears caught muku's giggle, "alright."

a breath he didn't realize he was holding went out as he felt a pat on his head. it was calming, to say the least, enough to subside the redness on his face. azami sat back up normally when he was positive that his face wasn't as red as before, now completely satisfied by the fact that he managed to do it, and went away with it.

minutes passed, the meeting was still going, and boredom pulled inside him. though he knew he still had to keep an eye on the cake, azami wanted something to do, to play his phone or even to read a new magazine he bought yesterday. the boy wanted to get up and tell muku what he planned on doing—taking his phone— and get back right after, but what the older did put him on hold.

"azami-kun," muku's call was just above a whisper, an enough volume that only azami could hear. azami noticed how the pink haired had both his hands on a side of his cheek, forming a 'wall' of some sorts, as he smiled. "come here."

azami didn't hide his confusion, frowning and staring at muku for a few moments. he wanted to ask what's wrong first, but nothing came out of his mouth, and like that of an innocent kid, the black haired boy inched closer and stopped just as his face was slightly covered by muku's cupped hands.

"wha—" he was cut off when muku's lips met his own.

the kiss was short, abrupt, _proper_. it was sweet to the taste, despite it nothing more than a second. muku pulled away, chuckling, as azami tried to piece everything together. his mind stopped working, a surprise attack like this was now nothing out of the ordinary for muku, but it definitely wasn't something that azami can grow accustomed to any sooner.

azami stayed frozen, eyes blankly staring at muku. before the pieces clicked together and his face was now red yet again.

"wha— i— m-m-mu-muku-san— i— wha— why did you do that?????" he stammered, fingers unconsciously touching his lips. he himself didn't know why he asked such a question, knowing fully well that it probably was another one of those _revenges_ muku always pulled if he did something out of spite. his head was split apart into checking on the others, hoping they didn't see it, despite him yelling a second ago, and to pulling himself together, regaining whatever ego left in him.

"well you didn't give me the time to kiss you back, so i took matters into my own hands," a smile so pure was plastered across muku's face, a smile so pure azami knew the sentence was a means to tease. "i enjoy seeing the expressions you make, azami-kun."

"that last sentence was uncalled for." azami grumbled in response. he dived back into the counter, his embarrassment puddle, and covered his whole face with his arms. "that was unfair....."

"hahaha!" there was no pat in the head this time, only a sudden familiar warmth beside him. azami could tell that muku was copying his own action, judging how the laughter didn't die down before muku laid his head on the counter. that was when he felt the pat, "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i cant write kissing scenes JSFKDGKSJ or anything of the sort in that matter and it prolly shows... help,.,.,... i got so embarrassed writing this and had to stop myself from writing bcs i kept . i kept on vocally keyboard smashing even tho this isnt rly That Much ALKJFAKFKALALKSJFD this might be cringey too.... yeah........... im sorry, im ldsakfjakdsflasdhlakjsjkjdfjkajjf
> 
> rly hope u enjoyed it tho!! even for a little (heart emoji)


End file.
